oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
???,???,??? | medal = | emblem = | epithet = "Queen of Wisps" (ウィスプの女王 U~isupu no joō) "Queen of Nocturne" (ノクターンの女王 Nokutān no joō) | jva = Saori Goto | Funi eva = | dfname = Nibi Nibi no Mi | dfename = Will-O' Will-O' Fruit | dfmeaning = Demon Fire, Will-O'-The-Wisp | dftype = Paramecia }} Emily is a Cat Half-Mink, and the self-proclaimed Queen of the island now known as Nocturne, ever since she took over it, thanks to the powers of her Devil Fruit, the Nibi Nibi no Mi, strategical prowess and high intelligence. A child prodigy, she was born with formidable strength thanks to Mink genes, and phenomenally high intelligence. After having consumed the Nibi Nibi no Mi, she managed to take over her entire home island, that she has then renamed to "Nocturne", ever since she took over. She is now known as the Queen of Wisps (ウィスプの女王 U~isupu no joō) and the Queen of Nocturne (ノクターンの女王 Nokutān no joō). Alias and Epithet Alias Epithet "Queen of Wisps" (ウィスプの女王 U~isupu no joō) The title Queen of Wisps has been given to her ever since she took over Nocturne with the usage of her new Devil Fruit powers of the Nibi Nibi no Mi. Commanding wisps to do her bidding, she overwhelmed the regular people of the island, defeated all the people that were above her before, and gained control over the island within a week. All thanks to the help of her wisp army. "Queen of Nocturne" (ノクターンの女王 Nokutān no joō) The Queen of Nocture is a title she gave to herself eve since she took over the entire island. She has shown herself to be quite the capable ruler, despite being so young, all thanks to her intelligence. With her wisp now living in the towns, alongside all the other people that lived there before them, and with them in her control, she can truly by considered a queen. Appearance Regular Emily is a young girl, so she is understandably short. Only standing at 100 cm, she is short, even when compared to girls that are her age. She makes up for being so short though by wearing big, wide clothing, that make her appear bigger to others. Her appearance generally has a dark theme, thanks to her deep red eyes and long black hair. She covers one of her eyes with an eyepatch with a unique three dot design. Her clothes consist of a gothic-lolita style dress with deep green colors, decorated with blacks and whites as its primary colors. Often times she is also seen carrying an umbrela with herself, which is also used for aesthetic purpose. Emily is in fact a half-mink, in particular, a hybrid between a human and a cat mink. These traits become noticable when looking at her face, where one can quickly notice a sharp tooth always peeking out from her mouth. On her head there is a pair of cat ears. However, on the side of her head there are also regular human ears. It's unknown from which ears she actually hears from. Due to this strange mutations, she's been considered a freak, even to other minks. Lastly, there is a slim, black tail located on her rear. It's normally slick and clean, but when she gets agitated, it stands up and becomes more wild looking. White Wisp In her White Wisp form, she closely resembles her regular self. Except that now her hair has turned completely white. Even her clothes turn completely white after transforming. Her eyes become slightly larger, and her sclera become a deep shade of black. Alongside her red eyes, it gives her an ominous appearance. The ears on the side of her head also grow to become longer and more pointed, like the ears of an elf. Personality Pride and Confidence Even before she took over an entire island, she was very confident in herself. Compared to every other child, she was much stronger by a surprising amount. But more importantly, she was a lot more intelligent than anyone else. These facts quickly got to her head, and she has viewed herself in high regard ever since. She loves proving herself to others and showing them just how incredible she truly is. Thinking that she will never fail, due to her great amount of confidence to go alongside her pride. Emily is proud of what she achieved, and is certain that she is going to achieve even more in the future. Just a Child Emily has been noted to have a vivid imagination, and great sense of the world that she is actually in. Her curious nature could come from the fact that she is a half-mink with cat features. Combining the curiousity of a kitten and the curiousity of a child has resulted in a girl that loves learning about new things, and can't stand not knowing something. Expecially due to her intelligence, knowing as much as possible feels like a necessity to her. Her childlike side is showing itsself more when she is with friends. Around the people she trusts, she carries herself with a more leasure and easy-going side, rather than the stuck up and posh side she normally shows to try and seem more like an adult, despite being so young. She still enjoys the simple things in life, such as playing games, playing tricks on her friends, and enjoy the easy life she has got as a child. Friendship Since she has always carried herself with great confidence and pride, she has scared off a lot of other children her age, just because of her attitude. None really wanted to have anything to do with her if she wasn't going to change her ways. And, over the years, practically nothing has changed. While she didn't want to show it, she did start to feel lonely after a while. But this all changed ever since she has got her hands on the Nibi Nibi no Mi. The wisps she creates with her Devil Fruit powers are loyal to her and act like actual friends. Because of this, she quickly gets attached to all of the wisps she has created, and consider all of them her friends. While wisps make for wonderful friends, she still longs for some friends that she didn't have to create first and that can accept her the way she is. Even if she is troublesome and difficult to get used to with her attitude. Leadership Depending on the situation, she can normally quickly adjust herself to what is happening, and focus on what is important. This is also how she managed to not just take over an entire island, but manage to rule over it without it falling appart because it's in the hands of a child. And even though her methods of taking over were more than questionable, they worked nontheless. While she is looking over the island of Nocturne, she tries to show to everyone that she knows what she is doing. And even after months have passed, the island is still in one piece and people are able to go on with their lives. Even if they aren't allowed to leave the island anymore. Using her wisps, she makes sure that the people still get their supplies and get work done. Looking out for everyone, no exception. History Powers and Abilities High Intelligence Despite being so young, Emily has shown just how capable she is when it comes down to wits. Early on into her life she was already considered to be gifted and incredibly intelligent. Even outclassing adults in terms of intelligence. While this translates into general, more basic knowledge, it is a lot more noticable in the fields of strategy, and planning. The reason why she was able to take over Nocturne all by herself wasn't just because of the use of the Nibi Nibi no Mi and the help of her army of Wisp, but also because of her strategic thinking and being able to think one step ahead of others. Combined with the use of her loyal Wisp, who are her brawns together with her brains, taking over the island now known as Nocturne was considerably easy. Half-Mink Physiology She was born as a Half-Mink, which while not granting her the full natural strength of a Mink, she is still considerably stronger when compared to people her age, and even able to go toe to toe with average adults. Over the years, she has only gotten stronger, even without the help of her Devil Fruit, and she can now easily take care off more hardened adults, and average Marine Soldiers. As a Half-Mink, she also gets the ability to tap into the powers of Electro. And while, again, not quite as powerful when compared to pure-blooded minks, it is still a helpful technique when in a fight where she can't rely on her Devil Fruit powers. Adding an extra punch to her attacks, and even being able to paralyze people completely with enough voltage. Devil Fruit Main Article: Nibi Nibi no Mi Emily has consumed the Nibi Nibi no Mi at the age of 6, and has very quickly become used to her newfound powers. The Nibi Nibi no Mi grants Emily to create creatures known as Wisp, which are ghostly beings that come in many different colors. Their bodies are made up of gas and fire, and they all have their own individual thoughts and feelings. Making them rather strange beings to fight against. Wisp can range from average mooks who can't put up too much of a fight, to dangerously powerful fighters that can be troublesome opponents for trained Marines, and even Pirates. Due to their unique physiology, Wisp are unpredictable and have fighting styles that vary from Wisp to Wisp. Also depending what kind of Wisp it is and just how powerful it is. It should be noted that naturally born Wisp, that weren't created by her Devil Fruit, remain unaffected by its influence. Alongside being able to create Wisp, Emily herself gains some of the ability that the Wisp have. This mainly includes the ability to produce colorful flames that are linked to her spirit and feelings. Depending on how she is feeling, the flames change in color and effectiveness. Her regular flames take on a bright green color. Relationships Major Battles References Trivia Category:Queens Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Paradise Characters